


Flashover

by lanee (laneenal)



Category: Team Medical Dragon, 医龙
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneenal/pseuds/lanee
Summary: ちょっと色っぽくしてみた？





	Flashover

**Author's Note:**

> 背景是漫画。
> 
> 是这样，自从我写好的接近结尾的部分莫名其妙消失后我实在不想填坑（闭嘴。
> 
> 这是个短篇，不是坑，我说不是就不是。

所谓天才，有一两个怪癖也是可以理解的。

加藤原本这样认为。

譬如说不修边幅，或者……纵情声色。

现在加藤已经知道前者的描述太过温和，后者则不是正确的形容，无奈这个印象太过深刻，在她脑中挥之不去，毕竟第一次说上话时就撞见人滚床单并不是常见的事。出于对当事人的尊重，她很好地将这条错误印象掩藏了下来。

假使他知道在她眼中自己的形象糟糕至此……

大概依旧毫不在意吧？

 

救护车载着少女疾驰而去，加藤又回到撞歪的护栏边尝试发动心爱的跑车，跑车纹丝不动，连声音都没发出一分。她叹了口气拔下钥匙，听到身后男人嘲笑的声音：“得了吧，助教授，您还是等修理厂来把它拖走吧。”

加藤冷淡地回过头：“这就不用你操心了。倒是你——那个孩子的手术，你不去医院没关系吗？”

“啊，”男人随意地点了点头，“要是连这种程度的手术都出问题，我也不用去你们医院了。手术费用不如就记在你的账上吧。”

加藤皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角。她原本是对这位传说中的外科医生抱有十足的好感和敬意的——即使寻找他的过程耗费了巨大的时间和精力，她已经跑来这个偏僻的破地方三次了，前两次都吃了结实的闭门羹：家里没人，所以这次她特意选了晚上——结果今晚面对面地交谈之后，对外科医生的敬意还是有的，对朝田龙太郎的好感早就跌破冰点。准备好的客套说辞一句都没用上，控制不算太好的脾气不爆发已经是她的极限了。

“另外，恐怕没有人愿意三更半夜跑到荒郊野外来拖车。虽然保时捷是部好车，在里面坐整整一晚也不会愉快，”公路照明只投向路面，站在沙滩上的男人被笼罩在夜色中，“不介意的话，再进去坐坐吧。”

他说得对，加藤理智的那部分想到，海边的木屋虽然破旧不堪，但至少也称得上是一个住所。自己这辆前盖已经扭曲的无法点火的车毫无可取之处。

然而加藤的其余部分一点都不想照着他的话做。

男人见她没有动静，径自走了过来拽了她的胳膊。他打量着加藤的西装短裙，刻意加重了语气中的诚意：“夜里海边可是冷得够呛。”

挪动脚步时加藤再次想起自己左脚的鞋跟断了。当初花了半个月工资的鞋竟然随随便便断了鞋跟，太离谱了，又不是三流言情电视剧。今天真是太倒霉。

男人带她进了屋，说了句“桌上茶水还在”就自顾自地在柜子里翻找了起来。

美纪烧的茶水还冒着几分热气。屋内的陈设虽然简陋，但看得出来用心打扫布置的痕迹，这自然是名为美纪的少女做的。而榻榻米上桌边的十几个酒瓶玻璃杯和啤酒罐显然就是男人的杰作。

也正是这些酒精给刚才的急救贡献了一份力量。

男人大约是找到了东西，又四处叮铃咣啷了一阵——加藤觉得他是在收拾美纪晕倒时砸碎的盘子，或者其他什么东西，估计收拾得惨不忍睹的——最后拿走了空瓶罐，然后坐回桌边，捡起其中一个半满的酒瓶重新喝了起来。

加藤扫了一眼酒瓶上的标签，麦芽度很低，并非是方才开瓶的消毒用的那支清酒。也许是美纪全力阻止他酗酒的结果。

男人往桌上放了一样东西，说道：“凑合粘一粘吧。”

加藤看到那是一支强力胶，顿了几秒才反应过来他指的是自己那只鞋跟断掉的高跟鞋。

加藤不知该作何反应，只好低声道了句谢，移到榻榻米边的试着给鞋跟涂胶。胶水有些干了，挤起来颇为费力。

“美纪个头比你矮，这里没有能给你替换用的鞋，所以只好用胶水啦。”男人很是话唠地在她背后不停地说道，“说起来，这条路很普通，也没什么人迹，你的车是怎么撞的？”

加藤的动作顿了顿，她不想回答这个问题，尤其是想到他听到答案后可能给出的反应。结果男人似乎是发现了她的不乐意，锲而不舍地越发凑近地追问了起来。

加藤被吵得头疼，好不容易粘好了鞋跟，转过头来对着一脸“你越不想说我越要问”的人回答道：“猫。”

男人露出了困惑的神色。“猫？”

加藤深吸了一口气，继续说道：“一只猫突然跑到了路中间。”

他似乎是在消化她的话，随后立刻爆发出了一阵大笑。

“猫！……哈哈哈哈你居然因为一只野猫撞坏了一辆保时捷？”男人几乎笑倒在榻榻米上打起滚来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈……猫……！”

加藤烦躁地揉了揉额角，她就知道是这样的结果。

硬要说的话撞坏车仍旧是眼前这个人的错，假如不是因为白天找不到人才在晚上来的话——

男人突然支起身体靠了过来，眼睛里闪着微妙的亮光。

他盯着她的双眼说道：“你真是有趣啊。”

危险！！加藤感到自己睁大了眼睛，全身都紧绷了起来。这样的表情、这样的表情——半小时前她还是很乐意看到男人露出这种表情的，在她说出batista以及他终于接受她的邀请时，那一扫懒散的认真的、隐隐透着兴奋的眼神让她感到那个在手术室里创造无数奇迹的外科医生确实存在于这个人的体内，让她觉得自己总算不是所托非人。

但是现在，加藤完全不希望激发出这种眼神的人是自己。

“现在我觉得你的提议更有令人接受的价值了。”

加藤再次被吓了一跳：“……你说什么？”

男人脸上的微笑加深了。加藤觉得他眼中的光芒变得更加可怕。

“你……不是已经同意了吗？”

“如果我不同意的话，美纪怎么会愿意去医院呢？”

加藤难以置信地瞪着他。

他回之以理所当然的表情。

冷静，保持冷静。她对自己说道。口头约定他想反悔多少次都行，你现在不知道这个人想要什么，自乱阵脚只会让情况更糟。

加藤将脸上的情绪压了下去，略微挺直了脊背，恢复一开始进入这间木屋时的谈判口吻：“你已经得到了全部队员的选择权，你还需要什么？还是你真的放弃batista？”

错了。立即有个声音对她说道。不应当给他开条件的机会，应当直接让他回答做或是不做。他不可能也不应该放弃batista。然而此时意识到错误已经无济于事，谈话的主动权已经落在了对方手上。

男人立刻抓住了这个机会，拖长了尾音说道：“我刚才不是说过了吗——你让我看到了价值——”

他显然很享受现在的话题，不依不饶地继续欺近，直到她的背部贴到墙角。加藤内心爆了句粗口，嘴上却只是不咸不淡地反问道：“哦？”

“你明白我的意思吧，”男人充满兴味地说着，让她觉得接下来一定不是什么好话，“助·教·授·小·姐。”

哈。加藤磨了磨牙齿，她应当提醒过他自己不喜欢这种玩笑。“如果你这样认为，你也需要的话。”

加藤没有发现自己的神色和语气变得异常冷漠。是的，医局内外大学内外，无数人在她背后指指点点，现在竟然有人当着她的面这么不识相。她注视着眼前的人想着：信不信我糊你一脸强力胶。

男人没有作声，而是很仔细地观察着她，好像她是一个罕见的病例，那种可怕的光芒仍旧隐约可见。加藤感觉到他的手指划过她膝盖的边缘逐渐向上，然后手腕一翻握住了她的右手——她的右手中被塞进了什么东西。

加藤下意识地往自己的右手看去，第一反应是原本拿在手里的胶水被取走了。这个认知让她有一瞬间觉得自己的想法被他发现了，随即反应过来这不可能。接着她注意到被塞进手中的东西：是几枚创口贴。

哪里来的创口贴？为什么是创口贴？？

男人再次大笑了起来，和前一次不同的是他没有夸张到躺在地上，并且笑声中也不带任何嘲讽的意味。

“你现在的表情像是被弹弓打到的鸽子，”他放开了她的右手，身体也向后退去，将空间返还给她，“你的膝盖没有痛觉吗？”

又是创口贴？？？现在加藤想起不久前男人还用镜子做过相当猥琐的事，他给了一张创口贴，说她的右膝擦伤了——加藤看了看自己的腿，两边的膝盖都泛出血色。她花了一些时间才意识到恐怕是先前给美纪叩诊的时候，膝盖压到地上的瓷片碎屑导致的。

“清洗一下吧，”男人示意了屋子的内部，视线移至她的腿部，“留疤的话太可惜了。”

“我说过我不喜欢玩笑。”加藤再次冷声声明。

男人毫无畏惧地恶意地回应道：“是么，我没有开玩笑。”

“够了，”她放弃地挥了挥手，穿上粘好的高跟鞋，照着他的话进入里屋冲洗伤口。厨房中果然还是惨不忍睹，他收拾打扫的手段恐怕和她所知的不在同一个次元。等到她处理完伤口回到外间，男人竟然已经躺在桌子旁边睡着了。


End file.
